The present invention relates to a device for placing in a case electronic components located on a belt, incorporating means for the stepwise advance of the belt on which are arranged the electrical connections of the components placed at one end thereof, means for the stepwise advance of a moving support carrying the cases, as well as means for translating the component to the belt in order to bring said component into the case.
The invention also relates to a process for placing electronic components in a case.
In the field of capacitors, to which the invention more particularly relates, components are produced which are generally sold without an enclosing case. Thus, these capacitors have an adequate mechanical strength to protect them. However, certain small or very fragile capacitors, such as metallized plastic film capacitors made by the successive stacking of metallized films, require an external protection in order to improve their resistance to shocks and give them a better external appearance. Generally, the placing in a case of electronic components like capacitors consists of introducing the component into a case filled with hardenable liquid resin. The case and its component are supported by a support until the resin has hardened or set, which then makes it possible to handle the assembly by means of the clips on the component.
In order to perform this encasing operation, the case is generally positioned with its open face upwards and then the component is vertically translated into the case, parallel to the length of its clips. This translation operation takes place by means of the said clips, so that it is absolutely necessary for the latter to be perfectly rectilinear in order that the introduction operation can take place under satisfactory conditions. However, it is often the case that these clips do not have rectilinear characteristics and production either takes place inadequately or not at all, which leads to a large amount of waste in the production line.